Genos (IS Truth Be Told)
Genos (ジェノス, Jenosu) also known as Kaito Ishikawa, is a 25-year-old cyborg and currently a teacher and bodyguard of IS academy. Under the United Nations, he is given the name Demon Cyborg (鬼サイボーグ'', Oni Saibōgu'') and is considered the strongest male on earth. Character Name: Kaito Ishikawa Nickname: Genos Age: 25 Years Old Gender: Male Species: Human (Cyborg) Affiliations: *Mercenary (Former) *IS Academy Aliases: *Demon Cyborg Relatives: *Tabane Shinonono (adopted sister) *Houki Shinonono(technically adopted sister) Theme: Serious and Battle Theme: *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s3qz9E7Cmqc *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y7h_hOIvEko *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7v4bJQTRcU *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DB3wZR9yVyE *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JiUJaflLKj0 Funny Theme: *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4DN6IsJRQQI *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2qVMJrMiV4U *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=osfHyln4Y4I *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AZeyNVms7jw *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MK6TXMsvgQg Fanfiction appearance: *Truth Be Told Chapter ? Appearance Genos has an entirely mechanical body in the model of a handsome young man. His face and ears look like that of a normal human, made of an artificial skin material, and his eyes have black sclera with yellow irises. He has spiky blond hair. His eyebrows are usually portrayed as blond, but in the anime they are brown. He also has pierced ears. Genos wears normal street clothes and sleeveless tops and hoodies in order to allow his arms to transform without hassle. He has been shown to have many different sets of arms, with varying abilities and strengths. Notable examples of his various "arms" are those he used in his fight against prodigy and the arms he equipped to combat the SAIS attacks. Sometimes the arm sets he uses create a metal framing around his face, like those he used against the SAIS and the Prodigy. His body to have his energy core exposed in his chest and his arms are imbued with a rocket-like engine. Personality Genos has many personality traits. Genos is mostly shown to be teasing, trolling, perverted, joking personality, and hitting on every girl in IS academy, which Chifuyu stopped him every time. His declaration of making his own "harem" and lecherous fantasy caused him to some students label him "Perverted Teacher" (ero-sensei), while others seems to be swooned by Genos. There is a running gag where he hits on every girl he seems to be attracted to (literally every girl in the series he meets first time) and getting hit by Chifuyu Comedic way whatever he teases her or tries to hit on her. During battle however, his personality turns complete different turn and into darker personality. Due to his past and constant cage battle, Genos becomes cocky and taunts his oppponents to get rise out of them. he also becomes extremely ruthless in battle and acts somewhat maniacally enjoying the fight. He always seems to enjoy a good fight against strong opponents that he finds. During his second form, he becomes much more ruthless and darker personality than his previous. While he retains his dark personality, he starts to torture his oppponents and enjoying it, which it takes Chifuyu or others to knock senses to him to realize what he's doing. Because of this, Genos seems to prefer fighting alone, so the students does not see him as a monster and been trying to fix himself ever since. Despite his antics and dark personality, Genos has rare moments where he is kind, protective, and wise towards his friends, colleagues and his students, which causes them to be swooned by them by accident. He sincerely wishes that everyone, especially the younger generation would be able to live in peaceful time and enjoy with their lovers, friends and family.. Ichika noticed that despite his antics, Genos always had yearning and wanting of a family and carries sad loneliness. Information History Coming Soon Relationships Coming Soon Powers and Abilities As the title "Demon Cyborg" applies, Genos is one of the powerful fighters in the world. Even Izanagi was surprised to find someone thats so powerful outside of Orimura family. For someone his age, he has countless amount of experiences in fighting due to cage fighting, tortures, fighting an IS, martial arts, destroying many criminal organization, etc. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Enhanced by his cyborg physiology and drugs, Genos possesses incredible physical strength, and is capable of breaking apart the ground with a drop kick, and punching rapidly with enough force to tear apart a cliff face. During his fight against Chisaya and Saya, he was able to stop both of then with one arm each and sent them flying, which it boasts his incredible strength. During his training, he was lifting one ton of dumbbell each hand, which is impossible for any normal human to do. Immense Speed and Reflexes: He can move so fast that the an IS can loose track of him and appears to be teleporting. Even prodigy such as Chisaya lost track of him for few seconds and Izanami was impressed with his speed at such young age. Immense Endurance: He can continue fighting perfectly well even with only a single arm. With the several battles he has fought, he has been shown to be able to stand on his two feet after several blows from Izanami Orimura, and he also was still conscious even after he used almost all the energy in his core. He is also shown to withstand several times of earth gravity in his gravity training room. Due to his ability to turn off pain sensor, he can fight much longer. Cyborg Modification Full-body Cyborg Enhancement: Genos' entire body has been replaced with combat-ready cybernetics and prostheses, giving him an extreme level of strength and speed, as well as advanced sensors and projectile attacks. :IS Core: Genos' cyborg parts are powered by an orb in his chest labeled "core," with IS component mixed in from Tabane Shinonono. Genos has shown to be able to put his core into the shoulder of his arm, throwing all of his energy into his heat beams. He also seems to have 5 IS core in his 4 limbs and his central body. :Armor and Replacement Parts: Genos gains not only incredible durability from his armored body, but also benefits from the nature of robotic equipment itself. Genos can lose limbs or have his body torn asunder, only to return to perfect 'health' through replacement parts and repairs (the source of the replacement parts is from Tabane and his own room). As a cyborg, Genos does not seem to feel pain and can keep fighting even when missing limbs or injured severely. Genos' durability is such that despite taking few powerful blows from Izanami, and having one of his own powerful blasts reflected at him, he was still conscious and able to stand and walk. :Incineration Cannons (焼却砲, Shōkyaku-hō): Genos' palms contain ports which allow him to fire large and powerful blasts of heat or flame significant distances. A blast from his palms was powerful enough to obliterate a multistory building which was the one of the many base of Phantom Task. Later, while sparring with Ichika, Genos reveals cannons built into his fists and arms which can produce even stronger blasts. Genos has also been shown to be able to reduce the power of his blasts to a warm breeze, which he uses to dry dishes in IS academy cafeteria. During his fight against Crystal Doll, his cannons to have a rocket-liked engine, which increases the destructive power tremendously to incinerated multiple Crystal Dolls with little effort. :Hi-Tech Advanced Sensors: Genos' android body contains a number of passive and active sensors which allow him to scan the environment for enemies, both during active combat and while scouting from a distance. His Sensors surpass even some of the high generation IS. The sensors are not perfect, however, their usefulness is limited by Genos' reaction time as seen he was unable to dodge some of Izanami's and SAIS attacks. :Rapid Boosters: The boosters located in his shoulders enable amazing acceleration. Using his palms for jet propulsion in the opposite direction, Genos is able to perform rapid maneuvers and extreme acrobatic that the an IS can't easily perform. Anti-IS Tactical Arms: Both Tabane and Genos himself worked on his arms to be more efficient fighting against IS. These arms are black, having much larger shoulders, forearms and fists and generating a glow between the plates of metal and having his eyes go white when active. Its durability is so strong that it can withstand not only an IS, but also few attacks from Izanami. The fists and forearms of these arms open to reveal several guns and weapons. The beams generated by the guns are significantly larger that his normal blasts and are characterized by smaller individual beams circling the main beam. If he puts both of his fists together the resulting blast is massive, much larger than that of one arm. Ichika and others commented that while sparring Genos, it was fighting an IS that has more destructive capability while being more mobile. G4 Rapid Boosters: Tabane upgraded Genos to G4 parts that gave him extreme speed that can cause sonic booms. She also comments that if any people other than Genos tries to do use it, the sheer amount of G-Force can kill them instantly. Adhesive Gel: Genos spits a gel on his opponent from his mouth. The gel is extremely sticky, preventing opponents unable to move their IS and allowing Genos to defeat them. Fighting Style Cybernetic Combatant: Genos uses the various inbuilt weapons and mechanisms of his cyborg body and martial art experiences to deliver powerful and elegant attacks. He is also an extremely skilled fighter in close quarters, able to fight against powerful opponent such as the Izanami for a considerable amount of time with just one arm and all 5 Prodigy at the same time. *'Incinerate': Genos launches a concentrated beam to rapidly heat up a target to the point of being able to melt various metals. It was first used against Chisaya :*'Incinerate Maximum Power': A variation of Incinerate where Genos uses more energy than usual. *'Self-Destruct': If there is no chance in winning in a combat, Genos is capable of destroying himself and his opponent by overheating his core. According to Tabane, its explosion is so powerful that it can cover the entire country. *'Machine Gun Blow': Genos throws a chain of extreme fast punches. It is strong enough to shatter a cliff face. It was first used against the prodigy. *'Boost Attack': After using his left arm for jet propulsion in the opposite direction, Genos maneuvers towards his opponent and hits them with a strong kick of his left leg. *'Rocket Punch': Genos' lower arm is retractable due to a cable connected to his elbow, which gives this attack great range. Genos punches at his opponent with extreme force with the aid of boosters inside his lower arm and after the punch, his arm retracts back to its previous state. *'Flashbang Eye': Genos uses his eye to produce a blinding flash of light. It was used against prodigy to blind them. *'Lightning Fist': Genos attacks with a powerful, electricity imbued punch and shocks his opponent with it. *'Rocket Stomp of Disrespect': Genos launches himself up with his back boosters and then stomps on his opponent below with both of his legs. *'Knee of Justice': Genos jumps and lands on his knee on his opponent whether its on air or ground while being propelled by G4 and rocket boosters causing devastating damage. *'Falcon Punch': Considered one of his strongest attacks, Genos charges one of his arm 2 minutes by sending most IS core energies and Incinerate flames concentrating into 1 single punch. Its punch is so strong that when it hits Izanami, it sent her flying back and causing her to bleed a bit and commentating that "it actually hurts". The drawback is not only it takes 2 minutes to charge, it causes the arm that uses this to be completely destroyed and Genos would be unable to move properly due to sheer stress and lack of energy that it caused. Genos says that this move was inspired by his favorite character from a game. Abilities Kaio-Ken (Fist of the Kings): A martial arts technique that enhances its user's speed and power by bringing out its inner power. It causes red aura around its user. Genos is the only one that discovered and uses this technique, but he stated that anyone can use this technique once trained properly. A Form Beyond (2nd Shift): Genos transform into a bigger, meaner looking monster (very similar to Cooler final form) that greatly enhances his strength and speed. He gets taller, and four horns grow out of his head and form a crown. His deltoid covers evolve into shoulder bows, and two small spike grows from his forearm covers. He gets orange spots on his legs; the orange spot in his initial form has now become a full oval on his crown. His face is masked by a visor that covers all except his new pupil-less black eyes, sometimes casting a shadow on it. According to Tabane, this is equivalent to a 2nd shift in IS. Fusion: By synching or connecting his and others brain, central IS core and the IS of the other users, Genos can perform fusion with the other person. This fusion is extremely difficult to perform and it can only work with certain people (so far its Ichika Orimura). According to Genos, by combining both personality and power (added and multiplied), it becomes into 1 powerful fusion being. If either Genos or the other person is stronger, than the person who is stronger has dominant personality in the fusion. The fusion however, only last 1 day and exhausts the users once defused. The only fusion so far that was created was Genos (Kaito Ishikawa) and Ichika Orimura, which its name is Kaika Ishimura. Battle Logs Past Battles *Vs Unknown cage fighter (Won, but did not kill him) *Vs Unknown lab experiment guards (Won) *Vs Tabane Shinonono (No winner, Tabane calmed Genos) *Vs Tabane's robots (Won, just testing his cybernetic parts) Present Battles *Vs Italian Representative Mondo Grosso Competitor (Won) *Vs Multiple Crystal Dolls (Won) *Vs Archangel (No Winner) *Vs Ichika Orimura (Won, just testing and training Ichika) *Vs Chisaya and Saya (Interrupted by Misaki, was winning) *Vs 5 Prodigy (Interrupted by Izanami) *Vs Izanami Orimura (Lost, manages to damage Izanami) *Vs Oracle (Interrupted by Ichika, was losing) *Fused with Ichika (Kaika Ishimura) Vs Oracle (Won) *Fused with Ichika (Kaika Ishimura) Vs Chifuyu Orimura (Lost, due to Chifuyu manages to convinced and calmed Kaika to stop) Category:Fan Fiction